Harness restraints in motor vehicles are usually of the lap type, lap and sash type, or full harness. The lap type, and lap and sash type are not ideal, for the belts do not fully restrain the person, and the full harness type includes a number of buckles and release mechanisms.
It is known that in a safety harness, one of the weak points is the provision of joins, and the provision of buckles on the end or ends of the various straps. Thus in a full harness various seams and joins are required where buckles are fitted.
It is an object of this invention to provide a harness restraint which provides a full harness restraint on a wearer.
It is a further object to provide a harness restraint in which a minimum of belts or straps are used with a corresponding minimum of joins and buckles.
It is a still further object to provide a harness restraint in which the straps are easily fitted to the user, and which can be easily unlatched or unbuckled.